Defeated
by arty1minerva
Summary: A x-over with LotR, and Inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You're probably wonder, "Why do a x-over between Inheritance, and LotR?" Well, Inheritance is overall copied from LotR, so there's your answer.

Part I

Prologue

The Elves readied their bows, ready to attack. They kept the Urgals at the front of their minds, and at the back of their eyesights'. They stood still in the trees, as the Urgals stepped silently, and cautiously around the trail down at Rivendell. They knew that this was elf territory.

The Elves were lucky, the Urgals did not see their rich, velvet capes and hoods about them as they quickly and quietly moved. Their orders from Elrond were to wait, and if there was any sound, to began an attack.

The Urgals were lucky, they had not made any sound that the Elves could hear, and were nearer to their destination, the Misty Mountains. The penultimate Urgal at the front of the line, stopped…he had stepped on a twig.

The Elves sprang out from the bushes, and shot their arrows at them, the Urgals didn't bother fighting, they were outnumbered, tired, and they were close enough to their destination that they could easily retreat to it. They ran.

Chapter I

The moist, damp rain drizzled down the mountain peak. The Urgals stuck to the wet, treacherous path. It was very near to the edge. Lighting flashed above them, as the roaring thunder boomed. The rain began to come down on them harder.

They continued on the journey, but the hazy rain blurred their vision. Not a good sign. Their eyesight was bad enough already. It came down hard upon them. It was bad enough that they had to use the Misty Mountains, but at least it wasn't as bad as having to go through Cahadras. Though there was not as many, there were still Orcs prowling about.

They had seen two already, they had tried to attack, but they weren't successful. The goblins had been too quick. They had only spotted the goblins in the first place because of their pale, glowing eyes. It had also shown their rough, green skin.

The Urgals made their way through the mountain path, but soon were delayed. They spotted another Orc on a precipice; he had his bent, sickle sword in his hand, and in the other hand, a pointed shield, with two prongs sticking out on each side. His green mouth was so long, it was almost like a snout. It stuck out, and in the light of the pale glowing moon, you could see the oxygen coming out of it.

He leaped down off of the edge right in front of the head Urgal in line. Along with the Orc, came two more following him. They attacked with great speed, and killed the first Urgal with one swipe of one's bent sword to the neck. The rest charged at them, and knocked two off the face of the cliff.

"Hack! Wack!

Wacl! Smack!

And up the mount,

The goblins shout!

Ho, hoi.

Swords! Gord!

Weapons in hoards! And up the mount,

The goblins shout.

He, ho."

" 'Siwsh, smack! Whip crack!

Batter and bleat! Yammer and bleat!

Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,

While goblins quaff, and goblins laugh,

Round and round far underground

Below, my lad!' "

" 'Clap! Snap! The black crack!

Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!

And down down to Goblin-town

You go, my lad!

Clash, crash! Crush, smash!

Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!

Pound, pound, far underground!

Ho, ho! My lad!

Swish, smack! Whip crack!

Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!

Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,

Whiel Goblins quaff, and goblins laugh,

Round and round far underground

Below my lad!' "

Down, down they went, Deep into the cavernous abyss, but others awaited the Urgals from atop the roves of the mountaintop. There were not large, but nor small ruins on the top of the mountain. They Orcs hid behind them, shooting down Urgals with their twisted bows.

The Urgals needed to began a counterattack, and quickly. They were being badly beaten, and so far, they had only killed of 2 out of at least 10 Orcs.

They began trying to climb the cliff, trying to pull of goblins and throw them down the mountainside, some, succeeded, and some became what they intended to do to the Orcs. Some managed to get up to the top. Most of them easily defeated the Orcs but the surviving ones attacked the Urgals with brute force. They jabbed their sharp claws into their necks, pulled them down, and rolled them off the mountainside, but also jumped up back onto the cliff as the Urgals fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Prologue

Durza and the Urgals crept along the trail, for they could here hunters' bows fire steadily at the approaching dear. The hunters had become the hunted.

They shot at it, and killed it. Durza could tell theat there were three of them, all male.

They readied their bows, spears and swords, but they were in for a little surprise.

Little did they know, that the hunters that they were hunting, also knew about the presence of the Urgals. The originally prey, had become the hunters, and now had reverted back to the hunted.

The hunters left their prey, and jumped out over a small waterfall overrunning a cliff. The grass was green, and the path was narrow. They readied their arrows soon enough, and fired. They killed off two Urgals, while three shots were fried. One Urgal deflected an arrow back at the third hunter. It killed him.

The second hunter in line shot an Urgal, and had slain him, but another Urgal shot him, and finally, with a fiery blast, Durza killed the last hunter.

The Urgals howled, and shouted and screamed very loudly. "Looks like meat's, back on the menu boys," the head Urgal shouted. The Urgals hopped over the waterfall and attacked the dead dear, they began fliniging it's guts and organs all around up in the air. Durza watched in disgust.

Chapter II

Durza and the Urgals crept along the path, he told them not to make any noise, but he dropped it because there was no use in making 15 hungry Urgals be quiet for 1 moment when hunting until the prey is caught.

They continued along the path until Durza sniffed something in the air. He recognized the scent to be a dwarf. He could have easily shot them in the dark.

"Be quiet you fools" Durza hissed. "They're singing! Ready your bows! For this will be an easy shot."

The dwarves went on singing, unaware of the shadow beyond them.

"Sing upon a song of old!

And let the great tale unfold! See the light that mornin' sings

As Nori, the boats he unhinges.

A small folk arode him,

From he was down under,

Curly be His head of hair,

And the toes are trimmed, and fair.

He knew of the Great Heart,

In a single mountain.

Haunted once by a dragon now slain,

Should be called, Thrain's Bane.

But "The dragon is withered,

His bone's are now crumbled,"

But low! The guardsman slew him,

But his foul stench never went dim."

They went along, until one Urgal let by accident the first arrow. It bounced off of a dwarf's shield, and killed the Urgal one down from him. They Dwarves charged, and let lose their hatchets at the Urgals. 0, out of them 11 dwarves were killed, and 5, out of the 18 Urgals were slain. The Urgal's retreated,. And the dwarves found another path.

Eventually, after their battle at Marna, they reached where their new colony would be at The center, of the Hadarac desert. They set up camp, though the other party that was ahead of them, was already there. Their metal work had already begun, and they had two small mines. The Ingietum built a hurna Akh Gunteraz dorzada. The first mine had gone well, the second mine, had a few accidents in the making. No one was killed, fortunately, but two dwarves were badly bruised on their heads and their legs.

There were, in all, at the colony, 34 dwarves. The first party, had made it safely, the second one, of course, was not so lucky. The colony thrived well, for attacks were seldom, save the few Urgals that had gotten lost, and came down desperately in search of water.

Those few Urgals, never faired lucky. They were slain off easily by the gate gaurds. But soon, the attacks became more often, and often in bigger parties, then just 1-5. Soon, it grew from 5-20. And though few dwarves were lost, they suffered heavy injuries. Urgals had weapons, that dwarves could not build easily with the resources they had gatherered. The culture in that colony did not for long have their axes made of silver. They found obsidian, at least 3 decades after, the discovery of granite.

The guards at the gate lessened as well. For many were lost, because they were they first thing the Urgals shot at. But the Urgals were so countered by dwarves charging from out of the gate on the ground.

They faired well, they had not few, but not many food sources. It became popular to eat mountain goat and deer that would sometimes wonder by. They would find, eat, and though not often ride the wild horses.

They searched greedily for gold and silver, but found nothing but granite. And even so few of that. They took what resources they had, and managed to survive, for the many years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither are mine.

Author's note: I forgot to mention this before, but the first chapter is LotR setting, and the second IC. This one is also LotR

Love,

Part III

Prologue

The Urgals stood in a strait line, as the Uruk Hai readied their bent blades and pronged shields, that bore the rigid, and barely visible because of the rain and foggy mist, the white hand of Saruman.

The Uruk Hai showed no mercy. They charged at the Urgal lines. The Urgals killed some, but the battle raged on. The Urgals were easily defeated, the Uruk Hai had bested them. The remaining Urgals retreated back into Fangorn Forest behind them.

The river was very loud. Anduin, it was. There was a tree on a high hill. The fight was about to happen below it. There was an Orc on the tree, though it was on the side of the Urgals. It was from the Mines of Moria. It, and the others with it, were to shoot at the Urgals in their front. Their arrows carried on them cloths, laced with glowing red fire. The fight was about to begin.

Chapter III

The trees towered above the few, large Urgals, which were like Trolls. They were merely a copy, a cheap rip off of the Ents. The Ents kicked them with their massive legs, and swung their arms around at them and threw them up into the air.

Then, he came. He was clad all in white, and though it was dark (though of course the Orcs could see), he shined. Not even the moon was brighter than him.

"Curse you all! You pathetic recreant freaks of nature! I cast you Urgals away! '_Mehagoe, da myleonin_, ' " Saruman said in his deep, booming voice. He struck his fine, black staff upon the ground, and smote it as hard as he could. He yellow ring came out from the ground and shot in all directions. It was shiny, and looked as if it had glitter in it's orb like glow. All the remaining Urgals (thought few of them as they were) were swept away, into the river Anduin.

Then, the Ents began at once to attack the Uruk Hai, as Saruman disappeared, Justas Treebeard was about to smite him.

"Here we come! Hm, hum, to break the wreck!

To Isengard! To Isengard! Destroy and break!"

" 'Though Isengard bes strong and hard, as cold as stone, and bare as bone

We go, we go, we go to war! To hew the stone and break the door!' "

Though Saruman was safe back at Orthanc, the Uruk Hai were not.


End file.
